1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an encapsulating resin composition, a semiconductor device using the encapsulating resin composition, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by using the encapsulating resin composition. In more detail, the present disclosure relates to a resin composition suitable for a semiconductor device using copper (Cu) wire or silver (Ag) wire, a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in the field of encapsulation technology of semiconductor elements such as transistors and integrated circuits (IC), resin encapsulation is mainstream from the viewpoint of productivity, cost, or the like. Commercially available semiconductor devices include a lead frame and a semiconductor element, which are resin-encapsulated by using an encapsulating resin composition as encapsulation resin, essentially including epoxy resin, a phenol resin-base curing agent, a curing accelerator, and an inorganic filler. The encapsulation resin is required to have adhesion to the lead frame, the semiconductor device, and the like.